strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CatfishZealot/CLASS SUGGESTION -- Charnel
More of an "evil" class, if you will. Version 0.2 General Synopsis (ignore if you want): Well, since Strife already has 4 fighter classes, 4 mage classes, 4 tank classes, and 3 rusher classes (rip Sievert), I thought, "you know what there still needs to be more of? Hexers and support classes!" Moving on, Charnel, despite being a death-like class, much like Anubis and Renegade, is a class more based on the art of haemomancy and horrible incantations which lead to her enemies' doom. Where the other two hexers can apply their debuffs from afar, Anubis casting them almost instantly, and Tundrus with projectiles, Charnel is a hexer that is more oriented towards close range play, but with a vendetta against those who underestimate her. By that, although her range and melee capability does not seem as dangerous close range as the likes of other classes such as Vulca or Commander, the way her hexes work is they stack with every hit she is able to get on any enemy within range. For every hit she gets on them, all are doomed to suffer from their wounds as the wounds begin to twist, crawl, and burn as Charnel works her curses with said inflicted wounds. Description: A cursed warrior with powers rooted in the Abyss. Although seeming like an average fighter, the magic works within the blade's ominous aura itself, as every fresh wound serves as a subject for Charnel's torture, be it with the enemies' own blood, or it being bound to the very essence of chaos. However, Charnel's blade can only reach so far. Weapon: - Appears as strange scimitar, made out hellish gold, and adorned with an eyeball gem in the center of the crossguard. - Gem and hilt wrappings colorable - Abilities colorable to gem Stats: Sheathed Damage -- 60% Defense -- 80% Speed -- 100% Unsheathed Damage -- 100% Defense -- 100% Speed -- 90% Stance: Sheathed out, Charnel keeps the blade tucked near her side, concealing is slightly, but also using the other hand to prepare it for a precise cut. Attacks: Unlike the other classes, Charnel's attacks are based around the strange martial arts of a distant desert, which compliments the unorthodox magic of Charnel herself. 1st click -- forward slash 2nd click -- backward slash 3rd click -- stab 4th click -- sword spin x2 Abilities Passive -- Cursed Gashes With every hit Charnel gets on her enemies, they receive one stack of a cursed gash. With it, Charnel can use her abilites on them. Max curses per enemy is 10, and every gash reduces defense by 0.025. Cursed gashes are permanent until Charnel dies. // This is the bread and butter and main premise of Charnel. E -- Curse Sap seconds (0 mana) Rather than inflicting more hexes, Charnel sucks in the cursed wounds of an enemy, sparing them, but healing a bit of health to Charnel and adding a damage and defense bonus. 0.05 damage and defense is added per stack gathered, and 4 points are healed for every stack. // More defensive based skill Z -- Weakening seconds (4.5 mana per stack) For every enemy who gets hit, Charnel unleashes a spell that sickens their spirit fight. For every wound inflicted, attack decreases by 0.1 points and speed is decreased by 0.05 points. Duration of the effects lasts 10 seconds. // Rather than just being exactly like Anubis and steal stats from people, Charnel is based around making the enemy incapable of holding a fight any longer. X -- Blackout seconds (3 mana per stack) Rather than being an incantation which mainly reduces' the capabilities of an enemy to fight, blackout instead renders enemies blinded with their own blood. The original cast knocks enemies back temporarily, and but the duration of blind lasts 1 second for every stack. // Same reason for Z, but from a more psychological standpoint. C -- Tendrills seconds (5 mana) The more offensive of the four, tendrills is a spell which traps enemies in a set of thorned, corrupted vines. Every vine deals 1 damage per second, and slows speed by 0.2. Each successive vine lasts for 1 second. If anyone attacks the enemy during tendrills, every hit takes away one tendrill. Can be used repeatedly for every stack inflicted. // Unlike the other skills, I thought it would be more interesting to throw in a move that's more direct in its offense, rather than just have more abilites that make it harder to fight Charnel. It plays with idea of strictly melee hexes more, and it gives Charnel more damage output other than trading hits to get more stacks. V -- Engulf seconds (All mana) The first and most demented of the curses. Unlike the previous ones, the Engulf does not scale with stacks. First, it removes all of the enemies' mana, then it engulfs each enemy in a fog of death, which caps the enemies' hp by x - 4 per second. Lasts up to 10 seconds. // Scary ultimate? Yes, which is why it has a high cool down, and it's still limited to whoever is hit by Charnel. Unlike the other abilities, while insanely strong, this is more of a last resort move, so if Charnel is in the face of many damaged enemies or the other person will not let go, Engulf can be dropped. Category:Blog posts